


Rita and Buddy's Ice Cream Date

by Swan_Song



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Buddy and Rita going to get ice cream, Gen, Ice Cream, Rita is a Good Friend (Penumbra Podcast), Rita is a Kanagawa, Rita's Mysterious Background, why you ask? because i want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: What happened when Buddy took Rita out for ice cream and bonding.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Rita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rita and Buddy's Ice Cream Date

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful prompt was given to me by the amazing @Ivyontheholodeck (both on Tumblr and here on AO3). I adore her work and you should totally check it out!

“You gonna eat that captain A?” Rita already finished her ice cream, but Buddy didn’t touch hers. It was a beautiful day, and Rita had no doubt that their friends would be just fine on their mission.

“No, I’m not. You’re welcome to it, darling.” Buddy smiled, watching her fondly as she started eating. Buddy Aurinko wasn’t able to eat in a long, long time, but she did enjoy watching her loved ones eating. It felt personal before, and it felt even more personal now.

“So, Rita, tell me a little about yourself. I have my ways, and even I couldn’t find much about your past.” She asked, crossing her hands in front of her. Rita’s enthusiasm died down a little.

“Yeah, well, I worked really hard to erase it, captain. I didn’t even let mistah Steel know my family name until we knew each other real well.” She confessed, and it surprised Buddy. Rita always seemed so honest and straightforward, it was easy to forget none of them even knew her family name. If with Peter it was obvious that he was playing a role, Rita made you forget it. Or rather, she wasn’t playing a role. She was being herself, and others just weren’t privie to the knowledge for who she was.

“That’s impressive. You managed to erase any record of yourself from existence before your time in the police.” Buddy let her voice soften a little as she leaned forward over the table. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want, darling. But I do want to get to know you better. Whatever you choose to share. We’re going to be a family, after all. I’m doing my best to know my family.” Rita smiled a little at that.

“Gotta say captain. you’re real nice about that. Would be nice to have more family. All I had so far is mistah Steel, and even though he’s really nice he’s got a hard time with family, y’know?” She said softly. It was a masterful attempt to divert the conversation, Buddy noticed. Rita was brilliant. She knew exactly how much it would curious her. But she had to stay focused.

“He sure seems like it. But we aren’t here to talk about Juno, are we?” Buddy tilted her head, and Rita chuckled.

“You’re real smart captain. Fine, I’ll tell ya. But… I’m not there anymore, boss. I ain’t. It’s been a long time since then, and I don’t even like these people.” She took another spoonful of ice cream, before taking a deep breath and beginning to talk.

“I used to have a real big family. Lotta money too. My uncle Croesus got a whole production goin’, with a bunch of streams him and the family produced. You know, before he got killed and all. They were all also really deep in organised crime. Had a bad thing with the mob. When mum died she left me a bunch of money, so I took it and left the family. Deleted myself from the records, just like you said. Started working as a secretary in the HCPD so I’d have soemthing to do. That’s where I met mistah Steel, and… well, the rest is history, that’s all.” She looked down at the small bit of ice cream she still had left.

“Thank you for telling me, darling. It means a lot. I won’t tell the others, if you don’t want me to.” Buddy put a hand on Rita’s arm, and the younger woman smiled brightly.

“Thanks captain. But don’t worry about me, I got a lot better since I was little. I got myself and new name, new family, everything!” She smiled at Buddy’s raised eyebrow (Buddy was a master of micromanaging her facial expressions, sculpting her face into exactly the expression she wanted it to have). “Yeah, officially I’m Rita Steel! Mistah Steel let me have his family name. Well, I didn’t really ask, but… we both needed the family, y’know?” Buddy started laughing, shaking her head.

“You are wonderful, Rita. I am very thankful that you joined us.” She said softly, looking at her fondly. Rita, Juno, and even Peter… Buddy saw them almost as her children. Or at least people she needed to protect and care for. Yes, they were all capable adults who can stand their own ground, and each and every one of them had skills that she lacked, but that didn’t mean they needed her support any less. It also didn’t mean that she cared about their wellbeing any less.

“Thanks, captain. Now’s my turn to ask stuff. Are you okay?” Rita’s eyes were soft with concern, and it was… surprising. Buddy wasn’t used to others asking about her wellbeing. Jet and Vespa were one thing, and she could tell them she’s okay and they would just let it go. But she had a feeling that Rita wouldn’t back down so easily. She had unmatched determination and patience, as evident by her long lasting relationship with Juno.

“I’m fine, darling. Why are you asking?” She asked, leaning back and crossing her arms. She moved a strand of hair off her functioning eye, so she could see Rita better.

“Cause you don’t always seem fine, even when you say you do. We’re family, right captain A? And family cares for each other. You always care for everyone else, but you gotta let someone else care for you too.” Rita was sharp as always, bright eyes piercing through Buddy like she was transparent. She shook her head slowly.

“Thank you, Rita. While it’s true that I’m not always in ideal shape, I am doing fine right now. I bet you’re familiar enough with people refusing to get help, and I can’t say I left this category completely, but I assure you, I do get help.” Her smile was gentle as she looked at the new addition to her family, a wonderful woman with a complicated past and sucvv hc a strong desire to do good for those she loved. Buddy felt honoured to count among those she loved. Rita only nodded, deciding to let the subject go and instead telling her all about one of her favourite streams.

Before they got back on the ship though, Rita stopped. Buddy turned back to her, confused by the sudden pause, before she felt arms wrapping around her. Rita was stronger than she appeared, and despite her short stature Buddy felt engulfed in that hug. She leaned forward, hugging back quietly. It was a good hug, the kind that feels like it releases some secret knot that lies in your chest and weighs on your heart.

And just like that, after what felt both like mere seconds and a full lifetime, Rita pulled away.

“I had a great time captain A, you gotta take the others on a trip like that soon! I bet mistah Ransom would feel real happy if you do!” She waved, skipping back into the ship, leaving buddy to wonder why the hell she feels tears streaming from her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this, and I'll be happy to hear your thoughts!


End file.
